


帮猫仔搞事的悲惨后果

by ZHct1



Series: 烨爵小甜饼【搞事篇】被搞合集 [1]
Category: SCI 谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHct1/pseuds/ZHct1
Summary: 赵爵小朋友妄图自己去解决麻烦大美人，结果被注射药剂，需要酱酱酿酿，于是就被心里不爽且后怕的白烨抱回家酱酱酿酿的故事。车要什么逻辑。#不要问我为什么注射这种奇怪的药剂时间线：白老鼠到餐厅，展小猫进包厢，小白驰演服务员，爵爷开始作死，猫仔和小白驰被拖走，爵爷中招，蒋平发现问题，白家两位护妻，接着发现问题，带回家进行家庭教育。哦，还有可怜的小白驰，也在赵祯大美人了解到任务的危险性之后被进行了深刻的思想教育。





	帮猫仔搞事的悲惨后果

**Author's Note:**

> 赵爵小朋友妄图自己去解决麻烦大美人，结果被注射药剂，需要酱酱酿酿，于是就被心里不爽且后怕的白烨抱回家酱酱酿酿的故事。  
> 车要什么逻辑。  
> #不要问我为什么注射这种奇怪的药剂  
> 时间线：白老鼠到餐厅，展小猫进包厢，小白驰演服务员，爵爷开始作死，猫仔和小白驰被拖走，爵爷中招，蒋平发现问题，白家两位护妻，接着发现问题，带回家进行家庭教育。哦，还有可怜的小白驰，也在赵祯大美人了解到任务的危险性之后被进行了深刻的思想教育。

2.1爵爷被搞

“移动春药？”公孙策一口气差点没提上来：现在的绑匪都这么有特色的吗？等着逼良为娼吗？他也来不及等，就拽着还没明白的白锦堂往回跑。

白烨将精神集中到赵爵身上，用酒精草草地涂抹裸露的皮肤，心如杂草：移动春药？那是普通人。但是爵......下次，没有下次外勤！看到赵爵额头上的碎发已经被汗浸透，手指也开始不安分地动着，白烨知道，大概是等不了了。他关上车门，走向驾驶室，见到同样急吼吼的白玉堂和他怀里的展昭，无奈：还好，展家孩子没有成为最完美的实例。想着，他就向白玉堂点点头，提醒了几句，转身坐进驾驶室，发动车，飞驰赶回别墅。

赵爵不愿离开自己的小舟。  
这是我的家。他对模糊了人脸的人说，我不能丢下它。

好吧。那人不知是不是露出了笑容，既然这样，那你就划着它，跟上我吧。

于是，赵爵眼前出现了瀑布，小舟自己动了起来......哦不，是它徜徉在了河面上。

白衣人行走在河水之上，转头说，跟上我。

哦。跟上？赵爵眨眨眼，小舟自然的自己动了起来。 赵爵跟着男人，进了瀑布。 入目，即是岩浆。 ——火山口。赵爵突然意识到高耸的树木下隐藏着的杀机。 烫！骤然上来的温度灼烧了赵爵。他往热源处看，就看到了正在融化的小舟。 ——我的，家！赵爵开始慌乱。 这可真是没来由的新体验啊——慌乱，这种情绪，有多久没有出现了呢？ 赵爵不知道，也没办法知道。现在的他，又不是他。现在，他只知道笨拙地用手伸进不断上涌的岩浆里，妄图堵住被烫出的漏洞、妄图阻止融化的速度。但是，很明显，他阻止不了了。他眼睁睁地看着他的家沉没了，木然地沉进了争先恐后涌上来的岩浆里，然后，又被烫得无所适从。 我在哪里？被这样一烫，赵爵猛地一下惊醒。但一重一重的热浪向他袭来，他开始不自觉地蹬腿、挥臂，想扇除这些恼人的玩意，渐渐地，他的手想往自己的身上招呼，想把被烫得通红的皮肤——扒掉。但是，却总有一股力量扯着他的手臂，这让赵爵很是心烦气躁。 谁！赵爵气急了，对着沸腾的空气吼了一声，像是暴怒的猫一般露出了尖利的牙，冲着自己的手臂咬下去。 “嘶——”白烨倒抽一口凉气，但依旧不敢放开禁锢着赵爵的手。 刚才在车上还没这样失控。白烨的眉头皱起，看着怀里不停扭动的赵爵，即使手上被咬也不敢发狠，只能半拖半拽地把他带进地下室。 其实一开始这个地下室是为白烨设计的。当年实验结果未定，心高气傲的他们就这么缩在这么个小地下室里，焦心地等待着白烨睁眼的那一刻。 但谁也不会想到，真正意义上用上这个地下室里设备的，居然是亲自设计它的赵爵。 白烨将赵爵绑在床上时，突然冷静下来。他知道，这其实不是赵爵第一次受到热感侵蚀，但那一次，他却半昏不醒地躺在这张床上，还是后来包拯说漏了嘴，他才知道傲气十足的赵爵为了找到做实验的人，孤身去往巴格达，带了一身伤痛回来，还对解药有了抗性。当时他一阵后怕，拽过赵爵就是一顿亲、咬，直把包拯逼得不得不甩门去放风。白烨这样想着，又是气闷：这一次，自己就在他方圆几里内，居然还让他接近了危险源，还差点没看住就......想着，白烨俯下身，恶狠狠地啄了一下赵爵因为疼痛想要自残而昂起的脖子。 “唔！”赵爵无意识地哼出声，脆弱的脖颈也无意识地逃避着白烨不断落下的细密的啄咬和亲吻。被绑住的双手也不安分地想要上抬去推开在他敏感的 还敢往回缩？被赵爵一向迎合的态度惯坏的白烨无故地冒火，一伸手就不客气地扯开早就被赵爵自己扒得差不多的衬衫，毫不客气地叼起他露出了的乳尖，咬了一下，全做惩罚。 “啊！”赵爵被胸前传来的痛觉弄的一个挺身，生怕埋在他胸前的人不知轻重咬坏了他。 艹。被赵爵不自觉的迎合弄的泻不下火的白烨暗骂一声，向来温和宠溺的目光里堪堪压下想冒出来的情欲。他起身，喘了喘气，转身上楼拿必需品，那速度可堪比流星，就是有点狼狈。 而赵爵本身更狼狈。虽然被接连袭击敏感之处，但恰到好处的痛觉倒是满足了此时他想自残的欲望。但是浅尝辄止的袭击又消失，这让赵爵开始焦躁不安。他奋力地扭动，四肢用力扯着妨碍他给予自己痛觉的障碍物。按理说，赵爵自己设计用来固定白烨的皮革是不会那么不禁扯的，但是，因为白烨不忍心见赵爵白嫩的手腕上出现红痕，就没有套得太紧，于是，赵爵挣开了束缚。他双手自由的瞬间，就等不及地抚摸上刚才被白烨咬了一口的乳尖上，一手一个来回按压揉搓，双腿也自然地随着揉搓的节奏扭起来，还用脚趾不甘地摩擦小腿，留下几道脚指甲划下的红印。 ——这就是白烨回到地下室时看到的画面。 白烨不是没见过赵爵引诱他到他自己身上犯罪的模样，不论是可怜兮兮的，还是魅惑撩人的，都没有现在这一副无知无觉自慰找快感的。 那么骄傲的人啊。白烨心疼了。 但下一秒，他也来不及心疼了，因为赵爵不满足于揉搓的痛觉，想要把自己的乳头往外拽了获取更多的快感了。 “赵爵！”白烨脑袋里一根弦绷断了。他气急败坏地冲到床前，想把赵爵的手从他自己的乳尖上移开，但是却怎么也不能让迷蒙的赵爵放弃他现下找到的唯一能带给他痛觉和快感的敏感点。 “嗯啊~”随着自己对敏感点不断的侵袭还有外来力量对手臂的拉扯，赵爵从痛中找到了让他愉快的东西，呻吟出声。 “......赵爵......”白烨心知无法让他放开自虐的手，除非，能带给他更让他觉得痛与快乐的......“呵。”白烨笑出了声，俯视因为得不到进一步满足而开始作妖的赵爵，用牙齿咬开刚拿来的润滑剂，也不在用手禁锢开始扯头发的赵爵，毫不留情地将他翻过身，又扯过被挣脱的皮革，拉长，果断绑住想翻身的赵爵，扯紧，伴随着“啪”的一声打在不安地动着的上身。 “嗯！”分不清是疼的还是爽的，赵爵又呻吟出声。不自然地想再一次挣脱皮革，却不自知自己因为这些动作已经摆出了一副任人采撷的模样。 白烨看着眼前一片好风光，好险没有直接提枪上阵。他“唰”的一下脱下赵爵扭得半褪下的西裤，按住他的的双腿，就直接将润滑剂的孔对准后穴，倒了不少进去。 “不！”身体内被猛然倒进冰凉液体，赵爵紧张而又暴躁地撞击床面想把液体挤出去，却陷进软绵绵的床垫里，还让润滑更进一步流向更深处。 见到赵爵激烈的反应，白烨伸出两根手指，不带过渡地直接捅进后穴。当手指碰到微微张开的黏腻的肉穴时，肉穴口轻轻地缩了一下，明明是想赶出想进来的异物，却配合了入侵的手指。 在手指进入后穴的那一刹那，白烨明显感觉到赵爵的腰小频率地抖动了一下，像是意识到危机的小野兽一样，瑟瑟发抖却又不知所措。这样的赵爵真的很少见，少见到白烨忍不住直接开始用手指在发烫的后穴里翻江倒海，不断地操弄着对方柔软的身体内部。 赵爵感受着来自身下被撕裂的痛，莫名地兴奋起来，仿佛是发现了新玩具的孩子一样，兴奋地抬高了自己的臀部，邀请一般地，像是在告诉白烨，请他不要任何怜惜地操进来，就连刚刚还想拒绝的肉穴口也开始紧缩，不让细长的手指逃脱后穴的包裹，穴里一寸一寸的软肉也在激动地紧缩，似乎是要咬住逗弄自己的手指，让它使劲地刺痛自己。 要命。白烨倒吸一口气，眼底的欲望骤然显现。已经将裤子顶出一个鼓包的肉棒再也不想忍耐，直挺挺地跳出来，对准赵爵自发缩合的穴口，手指也毫不在意内里的挽留，倏地一下退出来。 被挑起了火的赵爵失去了快感来源，略微昂起头，不开心地皱起了眉。但马上，他就感觉到身后有个滚烫的物体顶开了他的穴口，还一跳一跳地磨蹭着，就是不往里去。这怎么行呢？刚被撕裂的痛觉满足的赵爵又一次抬高自己的臀，还摇了摇，想让那东西尽快进去满足他的快感。 而白烨怎么会拒绝这样主动求欢的赵爵呢？早就料到赵爵会有迎合他的举动的白先生，扶住赵爵扭来扭去的腰，一下子贯穿进那被润滑得泥泞湿滑的穴道里，也不管身下人被贯穿时“啊”的一声尖叫，又掰开他的屁股直直捅进去，操得赵爵什么呻吟尖叫都出不了，只能沉浸在突如其来被满足的痛觉中不可自拔，甚至还希望被操得更深更狠。 但是这一切，白烨是不会满足他的。为了让赵爵尽快从被痛觉支配的情况中走出来，熟悉赵爵体内每一处敏感点的白烨选择让他把注意力转移到浅层次的性爱的快感上来，依次剥落赵爵深陷的幻觉。所以，白烨又狠狠地在穴里动了几下，毫无预兆地撞向前列腺那一块软肉。 “啊~”瞬间赵爵就来了反应，甜腻的声音蔓延开来，上身蹭着床垫要满足自己充血的乳尖，下身摇晃夹着白烨不断进出捅弄的肉棒，穴口一下一下地缩合，穴道也自发地蠕动着，好像是要描摹出捅进自己体内的阴茎的轮廓，却不曾想将这挺进的玩意送进一个可怕的深度。 那一瞬间，白烨差点缴枪。这个深度，之前他可没到过，毕竟赵爵身体嫩，他也舍不得发狠地操弄他。但现在，一盘色香味俱全的白花花的肉就在身下，从结合处还能看到翻出的粉嫩的穴肉，这一刺激，身下的肉棒顿时就大了一圈，且不停留地向更深处顶去，龟头撞过前列腺就往里深入，惊得还沉浸在幻觉中的赵爵眼角泛起了泪花，但又爽的想更大程度地张开腿挨操，一个重心不稳就要趴倒在床上。 白烨看到赵爵得到快感满足而已经不再拽着自己头发，就一手拖住他使不上力的腰使劲往里一送，又顶的他发出一声甜腻的声音，另一只手利落地解开束缚着他上身的皮革绑带，就着自己深埋在对方体内的性器，将赵爵翻了个个，360°无死角地摩擦着他的前列腺，顿觉内里穴道开始急促地收缩，被解放的双手也无意识地想搂抱一个安全的物体，可以自由晃动的腰肢紧绷地贴向白烨肚脐周围，前端冒着清液的小肉棒蓄势待发。 即将高潮的赵爵无疑是最迷人的，迷得白烨凑过去就叼起发出呻吟的喉结咬了一口，然后把手插入湿漉漉的发间，恶狠狠地咬住床上人软软的耳垂，身下更是从新体位开始新一轮的操弄。 喉结刚被攻击，耳垂又被咬住，正面的顶弄也让顶端操进更深的地方，几波快感堆叠，赵爵总算是忍不住，身下精神的小东西前端紧绷，喷射出今晚第一次精液，就又被突然舔弄乳尖的快感激得半硬起来。 高潮后的甬道无疑是温软而又炙热的，白烨的腰不断地耸动向前，让刚刚紧缩的穴道再一次绽开，展开进攻。他的舌头还在不住地吮吸着赵爵刚才不住磨蹭床垫的充血的乳头，小心翼翼，生怕带给怕疼的赵爵更多的痛感。发泄过一次的赵爵体温开始慢慢降低，倒是被勾起性欲的白烨的呼吸和体表开始发烫，但是即使如此，他还是留意到连接在赵爵身上的仪器显示的体温变化，心里那一份担忧终于放了下来。心里安定了的白烨又一次舔舐了赵爵立起的乳头，身下的动作倒是温柔了不少，但也没停止蹭过敏感点，弄的习惯了狂风暴雨的赵爵开始哼唧哼唧，不住地挺身把乳头往白烨嘴里送，想找这一处的快感缓解没被满足的后穴。 此时的白烨本已经恢复了不少理智，就又被这个细微的求欢动作勾得失了魂一样，找上哼着的嘴唇，缠着赵爵的舌头就是一顿舔弄，其作用堪比口球，没一会就让赵爵的嘴角漫出来不及吞咽的银丝，和其身下早已泛滥的粘液相得益彰，极其成功的将平日里舍不得下狠手的白烨拖入欲望的深渊。 究其过程，大概也只有地下室的监视器才知道了。（老子肾虚，实在写不出来了......） 缠绵直至天色泛白，白烨抱着高潮数次而透支昏过去的赵爵上楼，将他放到刚刚放好水的浴缸里清洗，看着他身上一处一处的红印子，才意识到自己大概也是做过了，硬生生忍下想把赵爵按在自己肉棒上再来一次的想法，清理完后，就将他裹到毛巾里，抱上床，擦干水渍，拥着对方，沉沉睡去。 这一晚，可算是结束了。（他奶奶的腿，可总算结束了）

**Author's Note:**

> 清水文作者第一次开车（也可能是最后一次），不妥（不香）之处还望看官们见谅。


End file.
